Merry Christmas
by Andantenne to Percupine
Summary: Roxas was never celebrate Christmas, he passed it by laying on his couch alone. until someday, on a Christmas night, a phone changed everything and let him to meet Sora. NOT a yaoi!


**Hello everyone!! This is my second fic, although it's only one chapter (but a long one chapter :p). I make this for celebrating the Christmas (well, I'm not a Christian, but I like to participate with it). I'm quite confident with the story, but still, I don't know if you'll like it or not. So I really hope to get a review!! Please? Btw, I'm sorry if there are many mistakes, Try your best to ignore it, ok? Well then, here's the story!!**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belongs to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Merry Christmas**

Christmas day never was a special thing for Roxas. While everyone in the world celebrated it with joy and hopes, he passed it by sitting on his comfort couch with frown. No Christmas tree, no mistletoe, no presents, just sitting alone and watched the TV show in his apartment. It's just like the other days, probably worse.

This year was just the same, laying lazily on the couch, switched the TV channel until he get bored and turned it off. Throwing the remote to the nearest table, and made himself comfort on the couch.

"Man… what a boring day…", he yawned deeply while putting his hands behind his spiky blonde hair. Blue eyes rolled at the room and stopped at the calendar hanging on the white wall. '24th December' was written on it, tomorrow would be Christmas day. But, did he care? No.

He yawned once again. "Maybe sleeping is the best idea to past this moment…", he thought and closed his eyes. It just about one minute less when he heard the phone rang. Lazily, he opened his eyes and stood from his place, walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?", he said in a lazy tone.

"Hello!! Is this a 15-year-old boy named Roxas?", said someone from the other line with cheery voice.

"Uh… yeah?", the blonde said, arching his eyebrow.

"Congratulations!! You win a prize for not celebrating Christmas for 5 years!!"

"… Is this a joke?", the teen said, was fed up with this call which had disturb his supposed-to-be-sleeping time.

"No, no, no!! Of course not!! Ok then, I'll be there in five minutes, or… less! Just wait for the prize!!", said the other and hung up the phone.

"…Good. Now back to sleep", as Roxas hung up the phone and turned to the couch to continue his peaceful sleep.

But just when he reached the couch, the doorbell rang. "Now what?", he frown and walked to the front door.

He opened the door and found weird scenery. There stood a boy around his age, with spiky brown hair and blue eyes as his, wearing a Santa's red outfit. Complete with a deer puppet on his hand.

"Good evening, Roxas! I'm Sora, The Christmas Delivery Service employee!!", he greeted the blonde.

Door closed before this strange boy could speak another word, made the teen blinked twice at the door.

"Strange people… Damn Christmas, always full with this stupid cos-play things (is it?)", the blonde muttered as he walked to his couch.

"Um… excuse me!! What about the present? Santa will be mad at me if I don't give it to you…", the brunette's voice heard.

"Then it's your business, not mine! Now will you excuse me? I need to have a nice sleep", Roxas snapped, annoyed by this non-sense event, as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Whoa… you're not a very polite guy… You shouldn't have left a guest out there!", the brunette said, standing in his bedroom door frame.

Roxas' eyes widen, mouth opened in surprise, starring at the other who stood with a wide grin.

"What… how can… you… there?", the blonde speak, tried to find some explanation. How could someone entered while the front door was closed, and… faster than him to get to his bedroom?

"Nice to meet you, Roxas! I'm sorry to get in without your permission, but… I don't have choice. I… think?", the other said, still with his grin and a cheery voice.

"… ok, I get it. I really need a sleep", the blonde concluded. "What a weird dream…", as he walked to his bed, passing the other boy who was still standing at the door frame.

"The present…?", the brunette asked.

"For you."

"For me? Uh… but it can't be like this!! I have to deliver it to you!", he panicked, still holding the deer puppet on his chest.

"Why doesn't he deliver it himself?"

"Well, Santa is very busy, you know…"

"Then leave me alone, I don't believe if he doesn't deliver it himself."

"But… he is busy…"

"… then just leave", said Roxas as he continued his walk to his bed.

"Oh, pretty please!! Just take the present! I'm sure you'll like it!!", he begged as he saw the blonde kept ignoring him.

Roxas stopped and turned his body to face the weird boy in Santa's clothes, "If I take the present, you'll leave?"

"After everything cleared, I'll leave!", the brunette said, smiled brightly.

"Okay then, give it to me", the other said, extended a hand to take whatever it is.

"Can we sit first? I don't really like to talk while standing. It's not really comfort", the brunette said with an excuse expression.

"Fine, let's go to the living room", the blonde said as he walked to the said room.

"Okay!!", the Santa-clothed boy said cheerfully, following the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the living room, Roxas sat on his favorite couch, which he passed the Christmas with. He gave a sign for the other to do the same. The weird boy, who said his name is Sora, did it, and then glanced to the entire room.

"How quiet… you live here alone?", he asked curiously.

"Well, not alone, my parents are working now, so I have to stay", the blonde answered, not interested to the topic.

"Working? But… this is Christmas!!", the brunette startled at the other statement. The blonde just shrugged.

Sora stared at the blonde with a pity look, then to his deer puppet.

"Hey, Roxas. This is for you", he said, offering the puppet to him.

"This is the prize? Wow, thanks a lot", Roxas replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's not the prize… this is my best friend. He's always with me wherever I go and that's why I never feel alone", the brunette said, soft look on his face.

"You don't have to give me then", the blonde stated as his blue eyes locked to the similar ones.

"But you look so lonely…", the brunette said.

"I don't need the puppet, it can't entertain me in my loneliness."

"I think it will, it works for me."

"It works for YOU", the blonde clarified.

The brunette lowered his gaze, and then silence for awhile. The blonde sighed, "So, when will you give the present and then let me sleep?"

Like he didn't hear Roxas, the brunette straightened his gaze, "Then think of it as a present from your friend."

"My friend?", the blonde asked, arching his eyebrow.

Nodded, Sora said, "Me!!"

"Since when?"

"Just now! Hello, friend!!", the brunette waved his hand and grinned. "After all, this is supposed to be yours!! I believe it!"

Sighed, the blonde said, "Whatever…", as he took the puppet from the other's hand. "What a persistent dream."

"Good!", the brunette smiled ear to ear. "Ok then, the present is—", he stopped, "What would you like?"

"What would I like?"

"Yeah! Whatever it is, I'll try to fulfill it!"

"I want three wishes", the blonde said without thinking.

"Ok… then, what is the first wish?", the brunette asked, tilting his head to right.

"A large cake", the other replied perfunctorily.

"Large cake… ok, I'll try. Is that the kitchen?", asked Sora, pointing to a room on the right.

"Don't tell me you're going to cook it?"

"Yes, of course! What's wrong?"

"I thought you'll use magic and then a cake will poop from nowhere", the blonde said bluntly.

The brunette just stared at the blonde, "How is that possible? You're dreaming too much."

"Well, I am dreaming now", he replied.

The other teen just shrugged his shoulder then arose to his feet. "I'll make you a good cake!", he grinned and walked to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What 'good cake' is THAT?"

The cake had already done and… it's not a good looking one. Beside the cream was awfully layered, the caked looked partially cooked and kind of… black?

"Um… it's just the look!! I'm sure it has a good taste!! I… think?", replied Sora, a little unsure of his statement either.

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Eat. That." Roxas stated, pointing at the cake with a disgusted look.

"Oh…okay…", the other teen looked disappointed.

"Man… bad dream, bad dream", the blonde muttered for himself as he closed his eyes, hoping that the dream would end.

"Um… second wish?", the brunette asked carefully.

"Pass."

"Oh, don't say that!! You're the luckiest people in the world to win this prize!!", the brunette pouted.

"And I'm saying that I want that? What kind of Christmas present is given to the one who doesn't celebrate Christmas anyway?", the blonde snapped, glaring at the other. "Stop this joke already!!"

"… because… you are a good person, Roxas. Santa knows it, I know it", the brunette said, looking at the blonde's eyes. "That's why Santa wants you to be happy in Christmas day, just like other people."

"What 'good person'? I don't remember have done something good!", said the blonde, still glaring at the other.

"You always care about the others, that's the good thing you have!", the Santa-clothed boy smiled.

"Care? Huh! Like I ever do that except for my self."

"You don't… remember?"

"What? I ever done something?"

"Yeah… of course! You… you've comfort me…"

The blonde blinked, "Comfort you? I don't even know you!"

"… Don't you remember, Roxas? Six years ago… the Christmas eve…", the brunette said.

"I was sitting on my couch watching TV?", replied Roxas, eyebrow arched.

The brunette giggled, "Not that, that's five years ago! Six years ago, I was all alone, sitting on a swing at the park near this place. Now, remember?"

The blonde thought for awhile. Six years ago, the park near this apartment… It reminded him of something…. He closed his eyes, trying to get a clear picture. Snow… a park… and a boy who looked… sad. That boy was…

He opened his eyes, and looked in to the other's. The brunette smiled softly, "There, you remember."

**Flashback!!**

It was a very cold night. The snow pour down from the sky, which made the road was buried by white color. Little Roxas wore a black coat to warm his body, walking to a park where his parents asked him to stay for they had some business. When he reached the park, he saw a boy with brown hair was sitting on a swing, he looked sad. So the little blonde approached him.

"Why do you look so sad?"

The little brunette turned his head to the voice's source, he looked afraid now. "Uh… Who are you?"

"My name's Roxas! I'm waiting for my parents here. How about you?", the blonde asked cheerfully.

"I'm… uh… I'm waiting for my parents too…", the brunette replied shyly.

"Well, we're same then! But… why do you look so sad? You haven't answered my question…"

"Uh… well, I…", the brunette stopped, his eyes was filled with tears now. "I… have waited them for so long. But they haven't come to pick me home…"

"Then we'll wait together for them! It's okay! Maybe they're just late because of their business, just like my parents!! They always leave me for a long time!", the blonde said, try to cheer the other.

"You're parents always leave you…?", the brunette asked carefully as he gazed to the other. "You're not sad?"

"Well… not! Because I know they'll come for me, I'll wait until they come!", the blonde said, grinned. "They are always annoying me by leave me alone. So sometimes I do naughty things to revenge them!!"

The brunette giggled, "You're really strong. Not like me…."

"Strong?"

"Yeah, you're not afraid to be alone. But for me, it is nightmare."

"Well, then I'm not going to leave you", the blonde said, as he sat on the swing next to the brunette's.

"Huh?", the brunette asked, tilting his head.

"We'll wait together until your parents come, so you won't be alone! How's that?", the blonde said, grinning widely.

The brunette smiled widely, "Thanks."

**End Flashback!!**

"You are the boy that was waiting for your parents…", said Roxas, quite surprised by the memories he had forgotten. "But I had to leave because my parents forced me… even if I didn't want to…"

"Yeah, that's right. After you left, I waited and waited for them, but they never came…", said Sora, sadness in his blue eyes.

"They… dumped you!?", said the blonde with an I-can't-believe-it tone.

"It's so harsh!! Don't say it like that…. They just…well, leave me to live alone?", the brunette said, tried to correct the other.

"What's the different!?", the blonde snapped, but then brunette just smiled. "Wha… what?"

"See? You're a good person!", he said, which made the blonde blushed a little.

"Then… why are you here with the Christmas Delivery… what?", the blonde said, trying to change the subject.

"I want to share some happiness with the others!", he grinned.

"Ok…then how did you get into my bedroom?"

"Everything is possible if you believe!"

"…right…", the blonde sighed.

"Then, what's your second wish?", asked the brunette.

"Tell me what happened after I left."

The brunette blinked, "Oh… well, like I said, I waited and they never came."

"And then?"

"Um… you see, I don't really remember too…. I saw… Santa Claus came to me and… asked if I wanted to help him. So I said yeah… just like that…?", the brunette said, as he tried to remember his past.

"Your fantasy is so non-sense", the other stated, only to get a giggle from the brunette.

"Ok, third wish?"

"Give me ten wishes", the blonde said bluntly.

"Ah!! Too mush wishes!! Don't be so greedy!", the brunette pouted.

"Well, you said whatever it is?", the blonde smirked.

The other sighed, "Well, I did. But I think… even if you have much wishes you want to be granted, none of them is truly come out from your heart, huh?"

"That's right. I don't even know what I want after all", the blonde shrugged.

"How about I let you know what you want the most for the third wish?", the brunette suggested.

"Don't waste my wish."

"Don't waste your wish. Come on! It's better than waste it to make another ten not-important wish, right?", the brunette said.

Sighed, the blonde said, "Okay, whatever."

The Santa-clothed boy grinned widely and said, "Close your eyes, it'll come to you."

Roxas did it, but there's nothing to see, everything is black. After a while, two figures came to him. They were Roxas' parents, but they were smiling, something that never happened this past five years.

"That's what you want, Roxas."

"Huh… then I'll never get that."

"Hey, the most important thing to get your wish is your effort and faith! Like I said, everything is possible if you believe, and what you do determine what you'll get."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Of course!... you never tried to talk with them, didn't you?"

"Well… I never had time?", the blonde said, tried to find some excuses. Eyes still closed.

He heard the brunette giggled, "Try it then."

XXXXXXXXXX

When he opened his eyes, he was laying on his couch. The sun light came in from the window. "So… it is a dream…. Thought it."

He sat on his couch, yawned deeply, and gazed to the entire room. His eyes stopped at the table. He was startled, when he found something looked familiar on the table. There was a deer puppet laying on it. He took it and observed it.

"How could that…", he stopped when he saw a word was sewed on it back. 'Roxas'.

**Flashback!!**

They played together for quite a long time, before the blonde's parents finally came.

"Roxas, come on! We have to go home now!", said his mother, trying to get the blonde off the swing.

"But I want to stay!! I promise I'll wait with him until his parents back!!", the blonde pleaded to his mother.

"Roxas! Do you want us to leave you behind!?", his mother yell at him.

The little brunette saw them, and finally spoke, "Roxas, I'm fine, I'm not scared anymore."

"Uh? But you said…", the blonde replied.

"Thanks a lot, Roxas. I'll never forget this", the brunette smiled.

"Okay… then, bye…", the blonde said, unsure with the brunette.

When they reached the park's gate, the blonde stopped, which made his mother to stop too.

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

"just… a moment, Mom!", he said as he turned back to the brunette.

The brunette was still sitting on the swing, blue eyes gazed to the ground, filled with sadness and tears.

"Hey!!", the blonde's voice made the brunette startled and straightened his gaze to the boy.

"What… you should leave, Rox—", the brunette stopped, when the blonde threw something from his coat's pocket to his lap.

"What is this…?", the brunette asked.

"My friend. That's the reason why I'm not feeling alone all this time."

The brunette looked at the blonde, then to the deer puppet on his lap. "But… this…"

"I'm not alone anymore. You need it more than me!", the blonde grinned. "Take care of him!"

The brunette smiled, now the tears were rolling on his soft cheek. "Thank you."

"Hey!! Don't cry!! You are a boy, right?", the blonde said, startled by the brunette's tears.

"Yeah… You're right. Thanks again, I'll return this someday!!", the brunette smiled widely now.

But… when Roxas came again the other day, he saw so many people surrounded the park.

"What's happening, Mom?", the blonde asked.

"Someone died…"

**End Flashback!!**

Roxas' eyes stared at the deer puppet for awhile. Still shocked by the things that happened that night.

"So… you are…?", he whispered to himself.

He got up from the couch, was about to search the other room for the boy when he stopped in front of the hanging calendar. It written '25th December', and a small note was written below it : 'Merry Christmas'.

The blonde smiled to himself, "Merry Christmas, huh? Maybe I should try to celebrate it now. With my parents of course." He chuckled. "Thanks a lot, weird Santa."

Then he picked up the phone, dialed his mother's number. He waited until the other replied, "Hello?"

He smiled before he said, "Hello, Mum. Can I talk to you for awhile?"

**Okay, That's all!! Is it good? Or bad? Please let me know!! (it means leave a review, please!)**


End file.
